


Contemptuous

by Dcat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Mark is referenced in this though, Gen, Mark isn't in this but a03 hates Dark and he doesn't have a tag so here we are, and I'd love to axe him a question..., slight eye strain in the summary, tagging for this fandom is like trying to stop a trainwreck you're seeing on tv through the tv, zalgo text in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat
Summary: M̷̹̩̠̘̰͋̿̕͘͜͝ạ̷̖̣͍̗̟͋̎̀͌͝y̵̡̼͚̓̋͒͑͛̓͛͘b̷̡͖͒̿è̸̬̬̦̹͔͕̜̫̥̹̄̆ ̵͓̖͕̏̐̽̏̓̓t̷̢̙̤̔̌̄͒̍͗̈́͘h̸̩͈̣̻͔̮̆̄̅̈̄̽̈͐͌̚͜ȋ̶̢͖̞̟̗̖̌͛̈́͊͊̓͝ͅn̶̢̡̨̡̠̹̩̙̻̲̂̇͘ḡ̸̛͖̥͈͍͉̎̄͊̅̚̚͘͝s̶̨̧̤̜͙̟͔̺͈̫͌̈́̓̓̈́͝ ̶̥̻̍̾̒͐̋̚͘͠͝c̵̨̭̍͂͆̂̑̈́̇̈̂̑ȯ̸̧̝͈̓̆̈́̉̄u̷̺̿̑̈́̐̆̇̈͘͝͠ļ̷̯̫͎͓̝͙̀̐̓͒d̷̼͔̙̫̭̼͒̋̂'̴̩̼̱̔́v̴̡̻͓̩͖͂͐͆̆̐̉̆̈̚͜ȅ̷̙͈̜̗̲̻ ̸̛̜̓͆̿̈́͗̐͝͠b̵̙̬̋̾̓̾̐͛́ȅ̶̤͍͕͍̭͉̇̈͑̊̈́̃̇̑͠ͅe̵̝͔͋̐̈́̍n̸̖̼͕̺͊̇͠͝ ̷̠̑̀̇̏͂̋͘͠͝b̵̡̼͔̺̲̹̆̎̌͝e̸̛̼̥̐̿̋̋͒̃̽͠ṱ̷̜̠̍̌͌̾͊̏́͆̓t̶̗͔̲̩̪̻̱͗̅͆ḝ̵̯̤̄̄̕r̷̛̜̩̀̄̏̊̾.̷̮̮͎̜̥͌͑̉̅̇̓.̴̡̡̘̹͚̰̝̞͛̈̾̆͝.̵̲̜̔₥₳Ɏ฿Ɇ ⱧɆ ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ JɄ₴₮ ₳₵₵Ɇ₱₮ Ⱨł₴ ⱤØⱠɆ ł₦ ₳ⱠⱠ ₮Ⱨł₴.𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙈𝙖𝙧𝙠.Dark's response to "covetous" by graywhatsit
Relationships: Darkiplier (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Y/N The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Contemptuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graywhatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [covetous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767726) by [graywhatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit). 



> This is a response to graywhatit's fic "covetous," so read that first because they did such a stellar job and this story won't make much sense without it.

You’re going to wake up. 

You’re going to forget. 

...and you’re going to hate me. 

It’s alright if you hate me. 

I just wish you didn’t forget me. 

Wishes are futile things and dreams are par for the course here. 

I hate too. 

I hate this situation that **_he_ ** put me in. 

That he forced _us_ into. 

He was my friend, a trusted friend. 

A bit like us, don’t you think? 

Friends, betrayal, _a petty_ **_reflection _**_of all our worst traits_ … 

Maybe it was always supposed to end like this. 

Me, the villain. 

He, the hero.

And you. 

_You, the darling protagonist-_

_I miss **you** terribly. _

This is all my fault. 

For trusting, for loving. 

So...the same mistakes will not be made, ever again. 

  
Have fun with that **_snake_ ** while it lasts because while the villain may be unable to win he sure as hell can fuck up your existence beyond saving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was super fun to write, although Dark's motivations in canon are rather vague so I just wrote what I thought felt right here. He's such a complicated and tragic character to write (when you try to write him in-character that is) 
> 
> Also I was listening to the song Visitor by of Monsters and Men and before I knew it I was writing this. 
> 
> I'm still working on other WKM fics so if you have a suggestion or just wanna chat you can find me on tumblr at dcat-could-be-gayer


End file.
